User blog:Isabella Fanatic/More Fanart from Izz
Yuppers, more art on a new blog cuz I felt like making a new blog. Updates every weekend :D I take requests! BessieKidsRequest.jpg|Fossy's request. The Bessie kids :D Jessie on Coffee.jpg|Jessie on coffee. Random idea that I had. DefinitionOfChilling.jpg|A drawing of Jules that I tried shading on, what do you guys think? PhinabellaPreschool.jpg|"Hey, Phineas. Whatcha makin'?" the young Isabella asked her best friend and crush, Phineas. "A valentine for my mom," Phineas said proudly. "Oh... cool..." Isabella said quietly. "What are you making?" Phineas asked. "Nothing," Isabella muttered, pushing her valentine for him aside. 2DValentine.jpg|Hee hee :) I love 2D Ferbella :D JulesKatniss.JPG|Jules as Katniss Everdeen from The Hunger Games :D :D :D JulesPhinTHG.jpg|Jules and Phineas as Katniss and Gale from The Hunger Games. I actually like Jules and Phineas together... oh great, I'm contradicting my own pairing :P PnFMario.JPG|A Mario comic :) I love Mario Kart :D FerbVentWorry.jpg|Vent art. Don't worry, it's cleared up now. JulesVentLadder.jpg|More vent art, also pretty much cleared up. Bunka.JPG|Perry in Tri-Stone Area. Cantok.JPG|Candace in Tri-Stone Area. I can't believe I forgot the bottom of her hair >.< FerbellaIce.JPG|Ferbella <3 GenderBender.jpg|A gender-bender. This was fun to do. Guess their personalities! FerbMovieStar-Spy.jpg|Ferb as a movie star or a spy. You decide. I used some shading on this, too. I think it turned out well. IsabellaAnnie.JPG|Isabella as Annie (from the musical). Thought this up when we watched the movie in music. CassidyTHG.JPG|This is what would happen if Cassidy read The Hunger Games. It would also involve a few trips to the Panic Room. TheyAreTheirNames.JPG|They are their names. Stupid description :P JulesasaDog.JPG|Jules as a dog :) JulesandEbony.jpg|Guess who the rabbit is. IzzyJulesSwitched.jpg|Jules as a girly (er) girl and Isabella as a tomboy. Izzy looks awesome in my opinion. IzzyJulesPerryIzzStyle.jpg|Jules, Izzy, and Perry in my weird style thingy. CandyIzzStyle.JPG|Candy in my style. TrueStory.jpg|Based on a true story :P PlatypusDayIzz.jpg|Happy (late) Platypus Day :3 Yes, I know that this sucks >.< I had no eraser with me. GretchenbyIzz.JPG|Random pic of Gretchen. Mistakes :P IzzyTeen2.jpg|A different style of teen Isabella. I love this style :D PerryisSad.JPG|Perry is sad. No, this isn't vent art (for once) :P PerrySketches4.jpg|Perry with a balloon... sorry for the crappy quality :P PerrySketches3.jpg|YAY I'M SMART and yes, I do suck at drawing beavers... PerrySketches2.jpg|Random Perry sketches. PerrySketches1.JPG|And more random Perry sketches. JulesAngel.JPG|This would be Jules... goes along with Reunion. I drew something similar to this but it didn't have PnF relevance, so I did this. Pac-Platypus.JPG|Yay for old video games. PerryPenguin.JPG|Perry as a penguin *dies of cuteness* JulesPhinComic.jpg|Okay, nobody in my family seemed to understand this, so: #1: It's a lightsaber, /not/ a baseball bat. #2: Jules thinks "May the luck of the Irish be with you" is the same as "May the force be with you." #3: Yes, she is about a second away from smashing Phin's face in. PerryPotofGold.jpg|Eeeeee :D :D :D PossibleNewCharacter.JPG|A possible new character, Skylar. NewCharacterBro.JPG|Her brother, Billy NewCharacterSis.JPG|Her sister, Raven NewStoryPic2.JPG|Another pic for my new story ^.^ Pants.jpg|I'm gonna let this be out of context and say nothing else. Phinscared.JPG|A terrified Phineas (and a no-reference Lorax for your entertainment). IzzyMuffins.jpg|Derpy, she's talking to you~ CandyHairbrush.jpg|This is just a random sketch, though you could consider me as Candace :P IzzyTeen2Color.jpg|This is OLD... but I colored the Izzy teen pic. BobbiPenguin.jpg|One of PLAP's requests- Bobbi Johnson as a penguin (and PLAP, it's one of the non-colored ones, but I do want to color it later :D) PixieCassidy.jpg|Cass meets Pixie :) (And yeah, it's a floating cage, got a problem with that?) Zombiepus.jpg|Lol, he wasn't gonna be a zombie, but I started drawing him and he looked like a zombie XD PixelRQ.jpg|Pixel's request :) Hope ya like it! RealisticJules.JPG|Realistic Jules- I actually like how this came out. CandyLlama.jpg|I thought of this on vacation when we were driving and passed some alpacas XD Pizzapus.jpg|Perry in pizza form! :D I posted the pic from before it got cooked cuz he got kind of.... chubby after that XD IzzROTF.JPG|Yours truly in ROTF. AltJules.jpg|Decided to design Alt. Jules, don't have a personality... AltCassidy.JPG|Alt. Cass, also not much personality yet, but this one I have a small idea for... CassidyRoom.JPG|Cassidy's room. I'm coloring this one. It's painful to look at with so many colors and whatnot O_o SkylarTwinSisters.JPG|The new character's confirmed twin sisters. On the left is Felicity, and on the right is Georgia. SkylarLemonade.jpg|This pic shows more of Skylar's personality. SkylarColor.JPG|Skylar colored :D CassIceCream.JPG|Lol XD If you were in chat just recently, you might understand this PnFBunnies.JPG|The gang as bunnies :3 My personal favorite is Ferb. I'd be willing to do these as requests. JessieBunny.JPG|Jessie as a bunny, requested by Fossy ^.^ BessieBunny.JPG|And just for fun, Bessie, bunny style. Not for the contest, just a thank you to Foss for helping me out so much lately :) BobbiPenguinColor.jpg|Bobbi as a penguin, colored, for PLAP. CassidyBunny.JPG|Cassidy as a bunny. JulesBunny.JPG|Jules as a bunny. PhinBored.jpg|Vent art :P I was bored. CassNarnia.JPG|Cassidy would so do this if she read the books XD LastNerve.JPG|More vent art :P DoofVentArt.JPG|And /still/ more vent art... IzzyDaughter.JPG|Izzy with her daughter :3 Yeah, I'm aware the daughter kinda looks like an already-made Phinabella child, but if I color her, she won't :P BillyColored.jpg|Skylar's bro, Billy, colored. RavenColor.JPG|Raven, Skylar's sis, colored. Request List #Pinky doing epic secret agent stuff for Pixel #A scene from Three isn't a Crowd for Cup Requests and art trades are OPEN! Category:Blog posts